muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit's political affiliation
]] .]] inaugral celebration.]] On occasion, Kermit the Frog has become involved in politics. While not siding with any one political party, Kermit has often come out in support of the environment, protecting wetlands, and other "green" initiatives. He has also spoken out in opposition of marriage between frogs and pigs. Kermit has identified himself as an "Amphibitarian" during appearances on political shows such as Hannity & Colmes, The Live Desk, The Colbert Report, and in his 2006 memoir Before You Leap. However, he has also said he was a "Flippertarian" on a few occasions as well. As an actor, Kermit has portrayed political leaders - including a mayor, various kings, and US president Thomas Jefferson. As a reporter, Kermit has interviewed several political figures - including future president George Washington and his father, a group of Boston Tea Partyers, presidential advisor David Gergen, and many monarchs and nobles. Kermit has said on numerous occasions that he is not interested in running for public office. Political stances and statements * In the Muppet Babies episode "Kermit Goes to Washington," a young Kermit the Frog ran for president of the nursery. * In The Muppets Take Manhattan, New York City mayor Ed Koch said of Kermit, "if he can also balance the budget, I'll hire him." Additionally, Kermit appeared with Koch at an event. * In January 1993, Kermit took part in Bill Clinton's first Presidential Inauguration festivities, appearing at the Inaugural Celebration for Children. * Kermit helped lobby for the Shambala Wild Animal Protection Act of 2000, a proposed amendment to the United States Animal Welfare Act. Kermit appeared on Capitol Hill in March 2000 as the bill was introduced to the US Congress by Representative Tom Lantos of California's 12th congressional district. Speaking with the press, Kermit said that as a "representative of the animal kingdom," it was important to "pass this bill to prevent the continuing abuse and cruelty toward exotic animals in this country."The Associated Press article, 03/19/2000 * Wayne Brady asked Kermit about his politics on his show in 2002, in relation to California's governor race. Kermit says most people assume he's a member of the Green Party, but he's actually a Flippertarian. * In his 2006 memoir Before You Leap, Kermit wrote: * Kermit's political stance as an Amphibitarian would be discussed again while promoting Before You Leap on Fox News Channel's The Live Desk. * In March 2008, Kermit appeared in Washington, D.C. sponsored by the Association of Zoos & Aquariums. He spoke alongside conservationists to help promote awareness of endangered amphibians across the globe.[http://www.brightcove.tv/title.jsp?title=1456328379 brightcove "Kermit Lobbies Congress" March 13, 2008] TheHill.com interviewed Kermit, asking about his future political career. * In a 2008 appearance on 97.1 Free FM's Frosty, Heidi and Frank Show, Kermit and Fozzie talked about the 2008 presidential campaign. Kermit stated that "[Obama] is more like a frog. You see... if I had ears, don't you think I'd look a little like him?" Fozzie remarked that he served as the opening act for Obama on the campaign trail."Kermit & Fozzie on 97.1FM Los Angeles interview" * Pictures of Kermit with Jimmy Carter, Ronald Reagan, and Mikhail Gorbachev hang in Kermit's office in The Muppets. President Carter's name appears in Kermit's Rolodex. Kermit, looking for a celebrity host, attempts to call President Carter, only to learn that he has since moved. * In a 2011 CNN interview with Wolf Blitzer, Kermit was asked if he would be reporting on the 2012 presidental campaigns. Kermit said: * In a 2012 interview with The Guardian, Kermit said: * When asked in a 2012 interview with IndieLondon, if he would consider representing the Green Party or moving into politics, Kermit said: * In a 2012 appearance on Good Morning America, Kermit reported on the 2012 republican primaries - appearing in his reporter garb and looking to interview a newt (Newt Gingrich) and a baseball mitt (Mitt Romney). * Kermit appeared on The Colbert Report in March 2012 as Colbert's "Chief Swampland Political Analyst" to discuss the 2012 presidential campaign. Kermit was reluctant to take sides with a political party or candidate. "I'm just a frog...I don't know very much about politics," he said. "Seriously, Stephen, I really don't talk much about politics. I am an amphibitarian. We're not partisan except when it comes to pigs." However, Colbert reminded Kermit of his roots as a reporter (and refused to plug Kermit's upcoming DVD and Blu-ray release unless Kermit gave some political analysis); as a result, Kermit gave his views on the 2012 republican primary: * In April 2012, Mayor Michael Bloomberg appointed Kermit the Frog and the Muppets as New York City's family ambassadors for 2012. * In June 2015, during an appearance at the Elizabeth A. Sackler Center for Feminist Art, Kermit was asked by Gloria Steinem if he was a feminist; Kermit said he was and Steinem suggested that we need more feminist frogs in Washington, which led Kermit to reveal that he's a member of the Amphibitarian party. Notes * In addition to citing "Amphibitarian" as his political affiliation, Kermit declared the similar sounding "Amphibitarianism" as his religion in a 2005 appearance on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson. Image:Tippiandkermit.JPG|Kermit on Capitol Hill with Tippi Hedren to lobby the Shambala Wild Animal Protection Act of 2000 Image:Kermit goes to washington.jpg|A young Kermit runs for president of the nursery in Muppet Babies Image:David-gergen.jpg|Kermit interviews political consultant and presidential advisor David Gergen Image:Kermit_Jimmy_Rosalynn_Carter.jpg|Kermit with Jimmy Carter (altered photo seen in The Muppets) Image:KermiBloomberg-Yankees.jpg|Kermit attends a baseball game with NYC mayor Michael Bloomberg after being appointed New York City's family ambassador in 2012 Image:Kermit_at_the_White_House_March_12_2014-03.jpg|Kermit at the White House benefit screening of Muppets Most Wanted with First Lady Michelle Obama in 2014 Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Politics Category:Running Gags